


【KS, SO,后期会有SA也说不好】迷幻剂（上）

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art student Ohno, Dark! Nino, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Top! Nino
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: Nino看上了来打工的舞者阿智，发现后者在远距离恋爱，于是决定挖墙脚。但是温柔的Nino其实是个占有欲过强的危险分子。





	1. Chapter 1

智的手机一直在震动，但是二宫伸手捏到了它，按着关机键，但是忽然伸手抬手把手机扔出去，它砸在墙上，发出一声巨响。智因为这个声音浑身颤抖，紧紧抱着膝盖。  
然后二宫走过去，微微欠身，甚至懒得装出和颜悦色的样子来，  
“你还存着他的手机号啊？”他停顿了一下，“想背着我偷偷去见他？”  
智捂住自己的脸，一言不发，对他来说二宫真的很可怕，而后者伸手捏住了他捂住脸的一根食指，然后把他遮着脸的手拽下来。  
“他大概都不记得你了吧？带着女朋友出现在机场，介绍给你。”  
智依旧一动不动，因为二宫戳到了他的痛处。  
然后二宫忽然把声音放低，又用上了平时那种软软的温柔声音，“来，站起来。”  
于是二宫把他带到床上去，之后的事情就变得顺理成章了。二宫喜欢把智在床上的样子拍下来，而智总是一副迷乱的样子，双腿大张。一年前他就是这么被二宫骗到这里来的，远距离的暧昧感情让他一直很寂寞，而二宫花言巧语地哄他喝了酒，跟着自己回家。二宫开始只是以朋友的身份接近他，用那种晦暗的表情盯着他露出袖口的手腕关节，下一秒又立刻露出了那种小狗一样可爱的表情，像只小柴犬一样扑到他身上，只差伸出软软的舌头。  
他的恋人，或者只能算是有点暧昧的亲密伙伴，远在美国，在私立大学念书，几个月之后他们的邮件往来就没那么频繁了，于是智不再打扰他的学业。他往返于画室和排练室，妈妈会给他零花钱，所以他至少不用再去便利店打工。他偶尔会被介绍去带小朋友跳舞，或者给学长教的艺考生代课，不过那都是他认识二宫之前的事情，后者辍学开了一家游戏公司，他们做不少视频，也会拍些病毒营销视频，二宫给了他两张名片，一张让智自己留着，另外一张给智让他写了自己的联系方式。  
他很快就被叫去做了几次视频的拍摄，主要是舞蹈——也许因为他不是专业人士，所以收费比较低。他一直这么认为，而二宫的团队助理总是找他拍视频，偶尔他们结束之后会一起出去玩，智把照片用邮件转给了在地球另外一边的樱井，但是又有很长时间没有回音，经常是两天之后，他会收到回复，但是情绪已经淡了，只能再说两句不痛不痒的话。  
二宫和他的员工差不多，总是瘫坐在什么地方，手里攥着电子设备，哒哒哒地敲打键盘，而二宫把手机立起来，不让别人看他在干什么。他们在拍摄视频的时候，年轻的社长会站在一边看，然后问摄影师能不能试试看，他说自己小时候想做导演，但是大概没有遇到合适的机会，于是做了这么一个累人的工作。  
“费脑子。”二宫瘫倒在沙发上，半躺着，眼睛里面又是带着那种晦涩的神情，“你不要发邮件了，来陪我坐一会儿，”他伸了伸手，“就当是讨好甲方了，他们一会儿要外卖做工作餐，你留下来一起吧。”  
二宫那种懒散又疲惫的样子很容易让人放下戒备，所以他把手着实地按在智腰上的时候，后者没有躲开，感觉迟钝一般安定地坐在他旁边，让他用手揽着自己的腰。智并不傻，等他意识到的时候，二宫就已经很淡然地把手伸进他衬衫里面，或者在开车的时候把手放在他膝盖上，这样大概——也没什么——智这么对自己解释，于是二宫可以得寸进尺地像是抱着一只猫一样，把脸埋进他身上，“真好闻。”二宫这么说的时候和他手指交缠，他甚至没和翔君这么做过。于是在他抽回手的时候，二宫忽然躺回沙发上，手里握着酒杯，“说说那个给你发邮件的人吧。”  
这种事情很难找到一个倾泻的出口，但是一旦开始叙述，那些没办法说出口的怨念和困惑就争先恐后地冒出来，二宫是个完美的倾听者，或者说他扮演了一个善解人意的角色，恰到好处地提问，点头，往智的杯子里面添酒，或者是抱着智瘦瘦的肩膀，把纸巾按在他的眼角。  
“他说不定从来就不喜欢你…这么想反而会好受吧？”他把脸使劲挤到智面前去，“对吧？”二宫看起来很温柔，善解人意又很聪明，给他很多建议，他甚至帮智重新抓住了翔的注意力，在遥远异国的翔因为二宫发过去的邮件不停地打来电话，求智和他说话。大概智不会遇到别的对他这么温柔的人了。  
有的时候二宫会抓着他的肩膀，一边告诉他邮件里面应该写的内容，一边对着他的耳朵吹气，直到智受不了把他挥开，但是过一会儿又会回来找他继续写下去。  
“你知道，你和他在一起不会有什么好结果的。”  
二宫搂着他，像情人一样，把这句话掺杂在那些充满技巧又满是糟糕暗示的情书邮件里面。  
“然后你可以回复'我也想去健身房啊，什么时候去的话一起做吧'。”他说到最后几个音节的时候，嘴唇轻轻划过智的耳廓，而后者停顿了一下，“是'来、做、吧'不要写错。”  
智的耳朵发烫，被他故意压低的声音弄得浑身僵硬，不自在地扭了扭。  
“很痒的，别动那里。”  
智这么说着却没躲开，于是二宫从后面抓住了他的双手，“怎么办，那个大色狼要是回来之后，发现你根本不会说漂亮话逗他开心怎么办？”  
他这么说着，智却认真地思考起来。恋爱中的小傻瓜，二宫又一次拿起酒杯，感觉也许自己玩过头了，差不多应该让他们分手，然后把智据为己有。  
不过有的时候事与愿违，或者说樱井翔本来就不像他想象得那么正常，那个一直生活在智描述里面的精英弟弟在智语气变化之后崩溃了，隔着电话线对着智哭诉，可怜兮兮地讲着他遇到的各种困难，不停地说自己多想哥哥，那个比二宫大很多岁的港区少爷声音从智的手机听筒里面传出来，带着点充满色欲的沙哑，不知道是故意还是天生如此，颓败的呻吟像是带着快感的勾引，不停地对着智叫哥哥，而二宫在他说出更多不堪又恶心的话之前，挂掉了智的电话。  
“他还会打来的。”二宫把智的手机扔到沙发上，而后者已经被电话里面的声音勾走了魂。  
不要心急，二宫对自己说，这个小东西迟早会和那个油腻腻的怪物分手。  
晚些时候，智在排练室里面和那些身材修长的舞者一起跳舞，工作已经结束了，那些艺术家喝了不少加了冰块和苏打水的梅子酒，带甜味的酒精饮料让人不设防，他们兴奋地跳起舞来，有些即兴发挥，智的舞步很像小猫，配合着一首多少有点性感的曲子，却一点点下流的味道都没有，真是…二宫盯着他赤裸的脚踝和小腿，那些精致的关节，像是俄罗斯艺术家会制作的瓷娃娃。  
二宫忍不住想要靠近他，那种可怕的占有欲正在吞噬他，他想要尝尝智的味道，他想知道智是不是也带着梅子的酸味。  
于是他打算把这个计划稍微提前一点，本来他也不是什么计划妖怪，想做的话只要优先设计就足够了。  
二宫晃着智的肩膀，而后者不省人事，也许是因为那杯柠檬水里面的药物，他有一个关系很好的医生，给了他液态的医用级麻醉剂。只是小小的一支，透明的液体，智似乎对味道没那么敏感，毫无戒心，导致到现在的情况二宫都有点后悔自己的决定了，也许只是哄哄他就可以的事情，没必要搞得这么复杂。  
智昏睡着的样子像是刚刚被掐死的小动物，二宫开始摆弄他，玩他的手指，然后解开衬衫的扣子。智身上有晒过的痕迹，而且晒得不太均匀，T恤袖口白色皮肤和蜜色交界的地方分布着细碎的晒斑。  
他把智的衣服脱下来的时候在想，那些给娃娃换衣服的成年人会不会在做这些事情的时候也能获得不正常的快感。像是不会反抗的性玩具，或者是没有反抗的强暴。他把智拖到弄乱了的床上，然后晃动着那瓶可以拉出黏液的润滑剂，倒在不省人事的艺术家身上。他的脚踝，突出的胯骨，肩膀上锁骨的末尾，后颈一截一截分明的椎骨，简直就是被雕刻出来的东西，只要这么摆着就很好，他不需要说话，也不太需要思考，更没必要懂得和别人交往。  
他亲了亲智的嘴唇，用手抚摸了柔软的头发，然后脱掉自己的衣服躺下来，他对着一具尸体一样的东西没有那么高的兴致，于是只躺在智身边，把脸埋进柔软的皮肤里面，用手掐着智的臀部，很软，像安抚玩具。  
小雅说那种药经常作为迷奸药出现在市面上，因为被下药的人会丧失记忆，甚至不确定在自己身上发生过什么——完美。他中间醒来过几次，智一动不动地昏睡着，像睡在太阳下的猫咪一样，被二宫换了几个姿势还是昏迷着，但是第二天早上二宫是被智吵醒的，后者似乎吓坏了，黏腻的润滑剂没有那么容易干涸，床上和他们身上沾满了润滑剂的草莓香精味道。二宫又抱住他，把他拉回温暖的被子里面，“早上好。”他演得就像是真的发生过什么事情一样，然后在智的后颈上留下一个湿漉漉的吻，“怎么了？”  
智呆呆地坐起来，用手摸到了下身的黏腻，他迟钝晕眩的小脑袋里面大概已经有了结论，于是二宫打算帮他一把，“你喝醉了之后很缠人——叫得像猫一样，不记得了？”  
“等等…”  
智捂住脸，像是在努力地回忆之前的事情，脸上的呆滞慢慢变成惊恐，“可是我什么都…”  
然后二宫吻住他，轻轻亲吻他有点干燥的嘴唇，“我可记得全部细节，你一直缠着我说想要…现在还起得来吗？”  
智似乎还是有点难以置信，但是简单地“呜”了一声，算是回应。  
他什么都不记得，当然了，没有发生过的事情他怎么可能记得。二宫只需要把一段回忆粗暴地塞进智的脑子里面就可以了。  
不过智固执地决定要装作什么都没发生过——这怎么可能。

“再做一次吧？”二宫拦住智，这么说的时候像是在问他要不要一起去买杯饮料一样平常，“今天晚上。”  
智似乎被他吓到了，盯着他看了一会儿，才慢慢地说，“我觉得这样好像不太好，所以以后还是不要这样了。”  
“你不喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢倒是…nino很可爱，头脑又好，可是我还有…”  
“这样不就可以了？”他搂住了智的肩膀，“翔君是真的喜欢你吗？可是他从来没承认过你们的关系。”  
话说到这个程度他也不想继续扮演好人了，“和我在一起吧，不管是认真相处还是玩玩都随便你。”  
智并没有明确表态，但是他从来不拒绝。

智的圆脸让他看起来过于年轻，二宫用拇指摸了他上翘的眼角，有点妩媚的样子，被握住性器和乳首的时候他轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇。  
“我不知道…”他总是这么说，迟疑着，但是二宫凑上来摸他，分开他的腿，捏挤他的臀瓣，把手指伸进他身体里面的时候，他从来没有拒绝，也许他只是不懂得拒绝，或者只是因为害怕。  
二宫进入他的时候，智脸上总是带着一点点甜美的恐惧，然后才渐渐放松下来，碰到敏感部位的时候发出小动物一样的声音。  
“好紧。”  
他们身体连接的地方发出吱吱的水声，智的眼睛变得很亮，他们做爱的时候那双眼睛里面总是湿漉漉，像是要流泪的小动物。  
“你在想着我吧？”  
二宫抓着他的脸，他什么都说不出来，乖乖地盯着侵犯他身体的人的脸，  
“是。”智回答得很轻，和黏糊糊的呻吟混在一起，几乎听不明白他在叫什么。  
这种事情越是频繁，智就越离不开他。他搂着智，像是搂着一只大猫，柔软治愈，貌美又充满媚态的情欲。他知道有人像他一样觊觎智，沉默安静，没有什么显赫的背景，趁他犯困的时候就能把他骗走施暴。这样可不行，二宫对自己说，他不会再允许这种事情发生。不过如果一定要说的话，又有什么人能比他更恐怖呢？  
“怎么办？”智把手机拿给二宫去看，“他问我要不要见面。”  
二宫很清楚“他”是谁。那个和智同一年毕业的男生，甚至放弃了毕业旅行，马不停蹄地赶回来看他，一个愚蠢痴情的傻瓜——不过二宫很惊讶于樱井的家世，他本来以为樱井只是个普通的有钱人家小少爷，没想到那个严肃的，会出现在晚间时政新闻里面的外务省长官和小少爷是同一个樱井。  
不过那样一个父亲大概是无法接受自己的精英后代和一个工作不稳定的艺术家交往。二宫几乎不需要费任何力气就能把他的劲敌一脚踢开，甚至不用亲自动手。  
于是他允许智去见樱井。  
“不管怎么说，你们是朋友啊。”  
不过他很快就后悔了，也许是低估了智对那个人的迷恋。


	2. 迷幻药（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉。

【KS, SO,后期会有SA也说不好】迷幻剂（中）  
对不起其实我的写作目的就是黏糊糊的肉和黑化尼诺。我会尽量让剧情逻辑清晰全员不无理取闹的。

 

智回来之后就变得魂不守舍，二宫看见他湿润鲜艳的嘴唇只想揍他，但是他忍住了，紧紧捏住自己的手臂。  
他一直在开会，还有女性杂志的记者来采访，在同一间拍照工作室里面，他看见下一个被采访的对象，还有那个本来应该躺在床上倒时差的完美先生。他那时候并不知道那个长着大眼睛的男人就是樱井家的小少爷，只以为他是个什么工作人员。直到那个接受采访的名媛被工作人员介绍来和他握手寒暄。  
他露出一个过分可爱的笑容，然后说了几句特别好听的恭维话。那个温柔的女人笑不露齿，确实有嫁入豪门的资格，气质出众，还有体面的学历。  
“那么您要结婚了？”  
“不不，哪里的话，我偶尔和感兴趣的男性见见面而已，连相亲都谈不上。”  
然后她把她的“童年玩伴”拉过来，介绍给二宫。  
“社长真是好年轻。”  
翔君来打招呼的时候露出一种标准的下意识的谦虚严肃。他看起来很完美，干净清爽的衬衫还有并不显眼的昂贵腕表。他闻起来有点太香了，像是一支穿了衣服的柠檬味空气清新剂。  
他们交换了名片，二宫在转身的时候意识到他把名片递给了那个指甲顶端点缀着白色珍珠的女人。  
他想这个时候樱井就已经见过智了，他们去做什么了呢，不知道智有没有被他带回家，一起吃了东西？还是喝了酒？但是完全看不出来，智显然比这个过分完美的名媛要诱人得多，可爱又听话，有一张长不大的小圆脸，二宫有的时候会有种让他战栗的背德感，就像他对着一个小男孩下手一样。  
于是他在离开之前，无意间问起编辑，名媛小姐报道的那期杂志什么时候出版。  
“大概和您的采访在同一期…我们会送一份给您的。”编辑很识趣，二宫看见他把送杂志的事情记在日程上面。  
好像这种女性半月刊对于游戏公司的社长兴致远远没有对名媛最近喜欢的餐厅的兴致高涨。所以二宫毫不意外地在便利店找到了名媛的杂志。  
他在上班的时候翻着那篇报道，杂志里面果然提到了她最近的感情生活，但是没有说到相亲的事情。  
“我遇到翔君了。”  
他这么说着，“几天之前的事情了。”  
智还在捏着自己手里的黏土，一个看起来有点过分古怪的部件，不知道是毒蘑菇的一部分，还是什么抽象人物的肢体。智看起来没有想象中的那么惊讶，于是二宫想到大概樱井已经和智说过这件事了，或者是反过来。智怎么像自己喜欢的男孩介绍二宫和也的呢？一个朋友？炮友，还是情人？  
于是他绕到智背后，抚摸智的头发，那些长得有点长的头发纠缠在他的指缝间，他可以揪住他的头发，然后逼问智和小少爷见面说了什么。但是他忍住了。  
“翔君参加了几个工作面试，他一直在问我建议。”  
智手里的黏土掉在了桌子上。  
一直？  
'我希望你能喜欢我的职业'这样的潜台词简直呼之欲出，'你喜欢我做政客的秘书长，在企业里面做顾问，还是自己开一家公司？'  
二宫在攥紧智的头发之前松开手，转而捏出来那本杂志。  
“我觉得他可能不止去了工作'面试'，毕竟他那时候和这个漂亮的小姐一副情侣的样子。”  
“啊。”智显得有点低落，但是也没说别的什么，“和nino一起登在杂志上，应该很厉害吧。”  
“我猜他大概很快就会结婚了，出身那样的世家也是没办法的事情吧…最后你帮他决定要做什么了吗？”  
智什么都没说，然后二宫抱住他，抚摸他柔软的身体。  
他格外粗暴，智开始的时候有点心不在焉，说他要见导师，不太想做。但是二宫抓住他的头发，一把把他推到公寓宽敞的床垫上，他反倒是不再有意见，抓着身上那件过大的帽衫下摆，纠缠了一会儿才脱下来，他抬起脸看二宫的时候看起来有点不合时宜的困倦。但是这时候二宫用两只手提起来那件宽大的上衣，贴近脸嗅了嗅，又对着光线好的地方仔细地看了看——只有松节油和智常用的洗发水味道，没有奢侈品香水的骚味，或者柠檬清新剂先生欲盖弥彰一样的怪味，上面也没有其他人的头发——但是这件衣服太新了，谁给他买的呢？妈妈还是姐姐？或者是哪个身材高大的倾慕者为了接近他买下来送来的？  
智光着上半身，被他忽然投过来的目光看得一抖，悄悄地来回抚摸自己的手臂。  
“我不喜欢你穿这种衣服。”二宫决定下来，“以后我会给你准备的。”  
显然智不太高兴这个决定，艺术家总是对于自己的品位过于坚持，但是床上的情话很少有人会当真，于是智撇着八字眉对他笑了笑，一副可怜兮兮的样子，像是撒娇一样靠近他。二宫捏着他的脸，把他往自己身下按。他的性器碰到那张脸的时候就硬起来。智发出一点点模糊不清的声音，湿润的嘴唇和温暖的鼻息全部落在那里。  
智含着他轻轻地咳了一下，喉咙的震颤让他汗毛倒立，于是他把智提起来，只是胡乱地在艺术家身下摸了几下，就把后者拉到自己身上。智来不及叫疼，就被脸朝下地按到床上。相比起真正意义上的肉体刺激，这样更能让二宫得到心理上的满足，毕竟他这样自己也会有点痛，智把整张脸都埋进手臂里面呜呜叫痛的时候，二宫不得不爬到床边，扯出床头柜的抽屉，从里面抓出来一瓶润滑剂，然后给自己戴上套子。他这么做的时候手有点不听使唤，润滑又让他的动作变得更困难，于是他狠狠地把撕坏的几个套子都甩到地板上，智因为他发出的声音整个人缩成一小团，像只刺猬一样蜷缩着，露出后背上的蝴蝶骨和凸出的脊椎。  
“别怕。”二宫嘴上这么说着，狠狠地扇了智的屁股一巴掌，后者一声不吭地承受下来，润滑过的臀部和手指接触，拉出粘连的黏腻。然后他继续之前做的事情，智抖得很厉害，但是硬得也很厉害，身体很暖，体腔滚烫地夹紧他，二宫的手伸到他身下的时候他整个人都软下来，弓着背，高潮的时候甚至蠢兮兮地流着口水哭起来。二宫喜欢他哭起来的声音，带着可怜兮兮的奶音，比充满情欲的表演性质哀叫要更引人入胜。  
他躺下来的时候，把智也拉到身边。  
“你吃醋了吗？”  
智停顿了一下，没头没脑地问了这么一句，终于露出一点点年长哥哥的样子，体贴又小心翼翼地，想用手指戳他，手指却没有干脆地拿开，变成了黏腻的抚摸——二宫不知道他为什么要像猫咪那样，漫不经心地把正常的动作带上色情意味，于是他有理由怀疑他对别人也是这么做的。  
二宫哼了一声，没直接回答，于是智继续说下去，  
“我和翔君什么都没有做。”  
‘你一定摸了他，像刚才那样，’  
“哈——哈——我不介意。”他这么说着的时候感觉自己的耳朵发烫，嫉妒和被拆穿的愤怒让他血液上涌。然后他把智拉进自己的怀里，“总之他大概很快就会订婚了，你和他来往太频繁他也会困扰的，知道吗？”  
他把智紧紧地抱在怀里，嗅着智身上暖烘烘的味道，闭上眼睛。  
‘如果你和他交往的话，我会把你们两个的腿打断，然后把他碰过你的手指全部敲碎。’

 

不过智真的疏远了樱井家的那个小少爷，因为小少爷进入了议员的竞选团队，成为了首席秘书，这只是为了他进入公务员体系做准备而已，接下来就是无止境的相亲，二宫和智一起见到他的时候，翔君的手上已经戴了细细的订婚戒指。  
真丑，二宫想着，然后露出了一个商业微笑，恶意满满地去和樱井先生的未婚妻打招呼，称赞她手上的戒指看起来多奢华，然后用扑克牌交换名片，把那位面目毫不出众的大小姐恭维得头晕目眩，几乎忘记自己在未婚夫身边了。  
等等？二宫敏锐地捕捉到了一点点不对劲的气氛，也许他们的订婚只不过是为了联姻？那种名存实亡的政治婚姻。他飞快地回头，看见樱井微微侧着脸，对着智献殷勤，他们离得有点远，不知道他们在说什么，但是那种过分亲密熟悉的气氛让他整个人都僵硬了。  
他这么想着，在酒会的包厢里面找了相熟的消息灵通人士打听樱井少爷订婚的女方。毫不意外，那个没什么特点的大小姐也有自己的情人，在六本木花不少钱，有会说话的牛郎讨她欢心，在外面还养了一个没什么名气的时尚行业的女人，长什么样子不得而知，但是她是家族里面的独生女，就也没人管得了她，至于樱井少爷，订了婚了小情侣只在演戏的时候站在一起，其实平时只是普通朋友的关系。  
二宫捏紧了自己的酒杯，他没有任何喝酒的兴趣，所以智在上交了毕业设计，声称他在帮忙布展的时候在做什么呢？和订了婚的情侣一起双人约会吗？  
他找上智的时候，直接对他伸出手，要来了后者的手机，然后垂下眼睛翻看里面的内容，站在智旁边的那个看起来更小的男孩凑上来，一副要帮智出头的样子，但是被二宫瞪了一眼，就可怜兮兮地看着前辈了。  
二宫看见那些信息，结尾带着桃心和四叶草的邮件，还有超过5次的通话记录。他抬起眼睛，看了一眼智，然后把他的手机直接装进自己的口袋里面，  
“我们晚上再来谈谈这件事。”他知道自己脸色很不好，于是努力地挤出一个不那么吓人的笑容，也给了和智在一起的那个小东西一个同样的假笑。  
那天晚上智哭了，在沙发上缩成一团，只说他不知道怎么办。  
二宫觉得自己一定是疯了，他竟然能忍住不对智动手，不过智的手机没能幸免于难。  
他把智的衣服脱下来，让智弯下腰，抓住自己的小腿。然后他打开灯，慢慢地检查智的身体，看皮肤上有没有什么不应该出现的痕迹，  
“你们做过吗？”  
他把手指伸进智的身体里面摸索的时候这么问，“我不会伤害你的。”  
智在他手下哆嗦着，像个精神不稳定的病人一样，皮肤露出病态的潮红。  
“为什么呢？”二宫继续问道，“你为什么不相信我呢？为什么要背着我和他见面？”智不说话，而二宫用手指摩擦他锁骨上的一个小小的红痕，“我觉得这不是我弄的，这是怎么回事呢？”然后二宫留下来一张照片，拍立得相纸很快吐出一张清楚得过分的相片。  
“我不知道…”  
智一直在这么回答，于是二宫叹了口气，把一把沉重的胡桃木椅子拉到窗户前面。  
“站上去。”二宫命令道，然后把那张相片塞在智手里，“乖乖反思一下你做错了什么。”  
智哭了很久，在落地窗前面赤裸着，如果有人站在对面楼上往这边看的话，可以看见他晒得不均匀的皮肤，还有被撑开的检查过的酸软屁股。  
“看看你的样子。”二宫坐在阴影里面，盯着他看，“你有什么自信觉得樱井小少爷在你们的关系暴露之后会照顾你啊？”  
他让智站了很久，一直到后者不再哭，麻木地站着，才把他带去浴室。但是那天晚上之后智从他身边逃跑了，第二天他找到的只有樱井，脸上堆着假笑，装出一副道貌岸然的样子，就好像他是个正义的教师，从来没觊觎过智的肉体和感情一样。  
“你在虐待哥哥。”樱井抱着手臂，领子上别着家辉的图案，“你们结束了。”  
二宫微微眯着眼睛。  
他确定智一定就是这个恶心的东西拐走的。


	3. 【KS/SO/SA】迷幻剂（下-1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本部分啥都没有。。。只是可爱的过渡

“我从来没要求过别的什么。”  
nino这么说的时候，雅纪叹了口气，还是答应下来了。  
“所以你想要我怎么做？”  
二宫是雅纪的异姓兄弟，一起长大，带着一半的血缘关系，在雅纪去读医学院之前他们才算是分开居住，但是现在雅纪基本上接手了父亲的医院，从家里搬出来住，他们就重新交往密切起来了。  
“你们不是校友吗…在同学会上约他出去，然后…只要骗到照片就可以了。”  
雅纪看着二宫把那瓶麻醉剂装进口袋里面，但是他没有制止，毕竟他是靠弟弟才能在医院濒临破产的时候才能顺利从医学院毕业，然后重新接手。  
医院的位置很好，恰好在樱井家的新居附近，所以那家的夫人自然就来建立了病历。二宫讲了智的事情，“他和你有点像，那种可爱又让人摸不透的样子，所以我猜用点手段的话，小少爷会迷上你吧？”  
但是实话实说，雅纪这时候就已经有点紧张了，他没做过这种背德的事情，他多少有点担心，一开始是麻醉剂，现在又是欺骗和勾引，不知道二宫会不会陷得更深。不过话又说回来，如果他不这么做的话，医院也不可能这么快回到他们手上。  
于是他让护士给患者打了电话，提醒下周的预约。  
二宫戴着墨镜，他工作了很久，和设计师一起看了两天的代码，甚至没有回去，而智没有给他发过任何消息，他想到那个小猫一样的东西跟人跑了就气得发疯。  
他没时间到智的画室去找他，于是时间就变得更加难挨，他不敢想象智是怎么被那个讨厌的幕僚长带去酒店，住在那些廉价的小情妇隔壁，等工作结束之后的空气清新剂对他又亲又摸。他忍不住给雅纪打电话，但是总是转到语音信箱，院长大概在忙，没时间处理他的事情。  
-  
雅纪没想到他能在樱井身边看到智，二宫迷恋的男孩子，圆脸，眼角上扬，肤色有点深，脸上总是平静困惑的样子，像是神游到别处去了。他看上去像只抱枕，但是二宫大概也只想要他一直做一只抱枕。  
小少爷做了自我介绍，然后双手递上自己的名片。  
“这次想请您给哥哥稍微做一下检查。”小少爷很礼貌，避开了智，对医生说出了要求，“他之前惹上了奇怪的人，我很担心他受到了什么刺激或者…”  
雅纪笑了笑，然后说他明白了，坐下来开了个单子，写上了各种病毒检查——他是故意的，然后抬起眼睛去看樱井，后者因为那些拗口的名字和常见的病毒名称耳朵发红。  
“不，我不是为了这个…我在想哥哥是不是受了什么精神上的刺激，或者是被喂了什么药。”  
雅纪停顿了一下，不是因为樱井的莫名其妙的正直，而是他知道小和拿走的麻醉剂到底用在什么地方。  
“我可以给他做个简单的心理测量，但是…如果真的有问题的话他需要见专业的心理医生，至于毒物检测——这个比较棘手——不过我认识医学院的同事，在法医鉴定机构工作，如果有需要的话我会想办法的。”  
他这样说完之后又在键盘上敲了几行字，  
“唔，那么就做这几种检查。”  
樱井点了点头，然后他站起来拉开门，请护士帮忙安排诊室，他觉得自己有点盯着智看得过分了，于是错开了目光，把检查单据交给了护士，然后让他们去检验室。  
他又一次叫住了樱井，  
“大野先生遇到了什么人呢？”他装出好医生的样子，故作专业地提出问题，“比如性格有什么变化，恐惧症之类的。”  
他猜测樱井什么都不知道，又或者什么都清楚。  
“他…我想他只是遇到了一个有点暴力倾向的男友，不过他已经离开那个人了。”  
“这样啊？”他默默地看着樱井，樱井是新任的大臣幕僚长，也许之后会独立参选，他需要婚姻来维系自己的地位。雅纪觉得自己其实完全不需要动用任何手段，樱井会自行放弃那个长得可爱的艺术家。  
但是等他问了智一些问题之后，他开始后悔答应下来这件事。比起虐待一棵植物，或者是给小猎犬恶劣的环境生活，搅乱一个什么都没做错的人的认知显然更令人发指。相比焦躁，智更像是恐惧，对二宫的事情闭口不谈。  
“你不用害怕，我们的谈话内容不会被任何人听到，我是私人医生，不会向律师或者任何人透露我们谈话的内容，除非我认为你提供的内容对你有伤害，会报警。”  
智似乎欲言又止，他盯着雅纪胸前的名片卡，写着他的全名，还贴了证件照。  
“你这样什么都不说我没办法帮你。”雅纪靠近他，从他背后把手按在他肩膀上，“我觉得也许你的情况比我想象得更严重。”  
雅纪对着他面前的金属装饰笑了笑，人畜无害，“我会一直在这里陪着你，等你觉得舒服了再说话，不如我让小翔先回去？”  
“不…”智忽然拉住他，扯着他白色工作服的下摆，“别…”  
于是雅纪转过身，把诊室的门锁上。  
半个小时之后他把樱井单独叫进来。  
“怎么说呢，我们刚才做了一些测试，我觉得小智有的时候会夸大事实，他确实比普通人要敏感，所以更容易受到刺激。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你应该给他适当的空间，但是也要支持他，如果情况严重的话我觉得可以考虑服药。”  
“那他…？”  
“有几项血液检测还没有出来，我现在不太好判断，下周再过来确认一下…如果检查没有什么问题的话，他只是有点焦虑。”  
他感觉自己在出汗，他并不经常这么说谎。智的情况并不好，紧张得干呕，神经紧绷，小和阴魂不散地缠着智，给他下药，让他分不清楚现实和小和塞进他脑子里面的谎话。  
这么说来小和从小就是个相当恐怖的小孩，他的班级里面有人试图欺凌他，结果倒是相当古怪，乐于欺凌的小群体里面，几个小头目起了争执，一个从学校的楼顶跳下去，还有人被开除了。雅纪听说这件事的时候小和笑成一团，却只说那些人太傻。雅纪很清楚小和在里面动了些手脚，冷冰冰地趴在角落里面看着他们打成一团。不过现在想想，也许小和那么做显得有点心狠手辣。所以雅纪总是在自责，如果他那时候能多花点时间照顾小和就好了，他们的学校离得并不远。  
樱井带着智离开了。晚上的时候二宫给他发来信息，询问情况。  
“他说不定很快就回去找你了。”  
雅纪这么回复，慢慢地叹了口气。他一个人坐在医院的会客室里面，不想回家，过了一会儿干脆骑机车到二宫公司附近的小酒馆里面。那里有不少加班不回家的白领和程序员，大部分人都在排队等着外卖食物，打算打包回办公室，还有几个躲在包间里面喝酒的公司职员，喝得很吵。  
二宫花了点时间才裹紧外套从外面跑进来，他眼睛下面有很深的黑眼圈。  
“你应该想办法和那个家伙搞好关系才对。”  
二宫懒洋洋地靠在座位上，“你见到智了，怎么样？”  
雅纪一瞬间想告诉他那个可怜的艺术家的真实情况，怎么样呢？很糟糕，大概很快就会疯疯癫癫地哭着自杀了。  
“你那么喜欢他的话，就好好对待他不行吗？”  
二宫抬起眼睛，用手指划着桌面上冷饮留下来的水渍。  
“我从来都没有虐待过他。”他这么解释道，“我只是在他做错事的时候让他明白怎么回事。”  
雅纪没再多说什么，只是把手按在小和的手背上，他觉得也许小和才是需要治疗的人。小和偏执，而且有过分强烈的控制欲。  
“你拿到照片了没有？”  
“没有。”  
小和戳他的肩膀，“真没用。”  
“说点好听的，我有办法让你见见他。”雅纪笑了笑，他只有在一个人的时候才会认真反思他为什么会这样助纣为虐，他应该告诉樱井智现在的状态，把智送走一段时间，但是他做不到，至少现在做不到。  
小和立刻拉住他。  
“求你了？”  
小和说得没有什么诚意，但是也足够让他动摇。


End file.
